


Coffee, Suitcases and a Modern Mina

by fayrose



Category: Dracula (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:12:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayrose/pseuds/fayrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula follows Ilona/Mina’s soul through the ages and sees that another soul has become bound to hers - that of Miss Lucy Westenra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee, Suitcases and a Modern Mina

It was the new millennium before he found her again. Last time it had been in Bordeaux and she had been nearly forty by the time he caught up with her. She had been married with children and he had walked away. It had seemed noble at the time but now it just seemed stupid. He needn’t have interfered, just watched her from afar. The years on her face had not dulled his love for her. He could have watched her grow old. Could have protected her. Done the duty he had failed the first time around. But he hadn’t. He had disappeared into Amsterdam and drunk away a decade or three. He hadn’t expected her to come again so soon. The last one must have died young. He should have stayed.

This time she was in Edinburgh and she was a medical student again. He wondered if the last one had been too and if Ilona would have been, had she had the opportunity.

This new version was hurrying up Drummond Place and onto Dublin Street with a coffee in one hand and her phone pressed to her ear with the other. She was smiling and laughing and he saw that she had taken to this new fashion of jeans so tight that he could see her legs nearly as clearly as if she had been wearing nothing at all. He followed her to a furniture shop where she picked up an ornate white vanity and loaded it into the back of a waiting van. She lifted it herself and he couldn’t help but marvel at how strong she seemed. Pulling a few notes out of her pocket, she paid an unseen driver and patted the van on the side before watching it drive away. She slipped into a sleek black car then and drove away. He had to take to the roofs to follow her.

For the next four days he tracked her every move, becoming more and more enamoured with her. She had Ilona’s strength and Mina’s free spirit, and a wit that surpassed both of them, this Iona. That was her name. It was beautiful and made him shiver more than a little for its resemblance to Ilona’s. She was beautiful and modern and by the time the fifth day came he was planning how he would introduce himself. He had taken an education in medicine himself, to feel closer to Mina once she had passed. But that was seventy years ago and he would only give himself away if he tried to masquerade as a doctor. No, there must be something else. Maybe to do with coffee, which she liked so much. Yes, that was it. He would procure the coffee house that she frequented and make her the best damn coffee she had ever tasted. He had learned a skill or two over the past few hundred years. Certainly enough to give these American chains a run for their money.

By lunchtime the next day he had bought the coffee shop from its previous owner’s widow and he had more than a little spring in his step as he followed her to the station. He hid in the rafters and watched as she stood before the arrivals boards and searched for a train. Typically, she walked to the coffee cart after that and bought two coffees:  a salted caramel latte – her favourite – and hazelnut mocha with extra cream. That second one wasn’t even really a coffee at all and he wondered why she had bothered. It wasn’t long before he found out.

Less than three minutes later she was standing in front of a table on which she had placed her empty coffee carton and the still steaming mocha. A woman with long, curling blonde hair came walking and then running towards her, a suitcase dragging erratically behind her. When she reached Iona she discarded the suitcase and flung her arms around her, her feet leaving the floor as Iona twirled her round and kissed her – really kissed her. He froze. This was no friend she was picking up, but a lover. And by the way she kissed her, they were both very much in love and very much in lust. It was a long while before they pulled away and when they did Iona handed her the mocha and he saw who it was. Or, more accurately, he recognised who she had been. It was Lucy, his former rival, reborn and this time the winner of their love’s heart. He narrowed his eyes and saw that the name on her suitcase was Sophie. A pretty name. She suited it.

Iona picked up the suitcase despite its wheels, and took Sophie’s hand. They walked from the station, laughing and smiling and he realised that Sophie had been the one she had been talking to on the phone when he had first seen her. He had no hope, he knew, if Lucy and Mina had found each other in a new life. That was the stuff of soul mates and there would be no tearing them apart, even if he had the heart to try.

He had time. All the time in the world and it wouldn’t hurt to wait another lifetime. Maybe next time, he would get there first.


End file.
